The Pound Puppies Episode
by Greendogg
Summary: When Kara adopts a stray from the Smallville Animal Shelter, Clark learns he and the dog have more in common than he thought.


**NOTE: All Smallville and related characters are owned by Warner Bros and DC Comics. Any other references are copywritten to their owners. Based on an episode idea.**

It started out like any other spring day on the Kent farm. The sky was clear, the birds were singing and flowers had started to bloom. Everything was coming up roses... or so it seemed. For a certain blue eyed blond, this particular Friday morning was anything but pleasant. Kara wasn't much of a morning person, at least not on this day. Getting up at five in the morning for three days in row had taken a toll on her. The Kents' daily routine took some getting used to. Back when Kara was on Krypton, she usually left home around eight and got to school before the first bell rang. Now that she was living in Smallville, Kara quickly learned farm life was a far cry from living in a Metropolitan city. Currently, Kara was by the horse stables, filling their buckets with fresh alfalfa. Next to the Hayloft, Attic and Clark's old tree house out back, this was one of her favorite spots on the farm. Recently, she added two more to her list, the reservoir and an area called Hauser's Hill. Both of them were north east of the farm and there were a few perks. She had found out these spots were also Clark's favorites. The reservoir being a great place to swim and Hauser's Hill the perfect spot to watch meteor showers.

Snapping out of her thought, Kara was alerted by a loud: "neigh" from one of the horses.  
"Yeah, yeah I know." She muttered. Taking some alfalfa she placed it in a red bucket tied to the fence. The horse, a chestnut colored stallion immediately stuck his head in the bucket and came back up with a mouthful of alfalfa.  
"Sheesh, Buster." Said Kara as she looked at him; he acted as if he hadn't had a decent meal in ages. Getting the feeling that she was being watched Kara paused and looked around. "Who's there? Hello?" she had heard a faint rustling noise but once it stopped she went back to work. "Eh,"  
Hiding behind a tree was Clark. He had been watching Kara for the last ten minutes. He snickered and darted out of his hiding place. "Got 'cha!" he leapt forward to pounce on her. Kara darted out of the way, as a result Clark landed on the hard ground with a 'thud' followed by a loud: "Oof!"

"Nice try," Kara said to him.  
"Darn it! I was so close this time." Clark replied.  
"Well then, you'll just have to try harder." Kara continued.  
Clark coughed for a moment.  
"Great." He then stood up and wiped off his shirt.  
"How's Buster doing?"  
"Fine, he eats like a darn race horse." Kara replied.  
"Well, he is a race horse… a retired race horse." Clark pointed out as he stroked Buster's silky black mane.  
"Speaking of horses, I thought about taking Kori out for a spin." said Kara.  
"Can I ask you something?" Clark asked.  
Kara stopped brushing Kori before she spoke.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you ever consider renaming your horse?"  
Kara looked at her horse then back at Clark.  
"Uh… no, why?"  
"Never mind," her cousin replied.

Kori was a black and white, brown eyed pinto. She had been adopted from the Adopt-a-mustang group. Kara had named the horse after a dog her best friend, Zara-Kato had back when she lived in Argo City.  
Clark wasn't all that keen on the name but he had to admit it sounded a lot better than the horse's original name… Spotty.  
"You smell that?" Clark asked after a moment of silence.  
Kara paused for a second.  
"Yeah, that's bacon and…"  
"Mom's muffins." Clark finished.  
"You're right." said Kara.  
She and Clark continued to brush their horses but stopped after a couple of minutes. The two cousins grinned at each other.  
Placing Buster's brush on the fence post, Clark looked over at Kara once more.  
"Last one to the house does dishes," he said before he took off running.  
"Hey, wait up!" Kara called out as she ran after Clark.

_Meanwhile…_

Seeing objects such as meteors or asteroids wasn't uncommon in space but there something odd about this particular 'meteor'. Flying by Mars was a small rocket.  
Inside was a dog who was fast asleep.  
The large canine's limbs twitched; he then opened his eyes and blinked.  
Letting out a loud yawn the fully grown dog stretched and stood up.  
He slowly walked over to one of the rocket's windows and looked outside.  
The dog was stunned by what he saw as his rocket flew over the moon.  
Just then, he noticed what was up ahead… Earth.  
His jaw dropped as he stared at the planet.  
The rocket flew by several satellites as well as the space station.  
As it started to descend, the dog slipped, letting out a yelp as he fell forward. The next thing he knew, he was restrained by a safety harness, activated by the rocket's computer.  
The dog watched as he entered the earth's atmosphere, flew over a city and then the outskirts. Shortly after, he spotted a large corn field below him.  
The rocket slowly got closer to the ground and within a few seconds it touched down and came to a screeching halt.

When the dust cleared, it stopped.  
A small door on the side opened and the dog stepped out.  
The dog resembled an American Bulldog. He had blue eyes and snow white fur.  
He walked up to a large rock and climbed on top of it.  
Once on top he could see a small town in the distance.  
His ears perked up at the sound of birds singing.  
A crow flew over, cawing loudly.  
"Where am I?" the dog wondered.  
He shook himself for a moment.  
"Definitely not home at all."  
"Hmm…"

Leaving the cornfield, he spotted the town he had just looked at.  
"A town! Where there's a town there's people and where there's people there's got to be other dogs." He concluded.  
Hoping to find someone who could tell him where he is, the dog ran towards town, passing by the "Welcome to Smallville" sign.  
He panted heavily as he ran.  
A small flock of sparrows and two crows took off in effort to avoid the dog.  
"Whoa!" he yelped and stopped in his tracks.  
"Wait a second, dogs can't run that fast…" he said to himself as he stared at his paws.  
"Or can they?"  
After getting himself together he thought about if he should start running again.  
"Eh, maybe it's better if I walk for now." He decided.

_A few minutes later…_

The dog walked down one of Smallville's main streets. Hardly anyone seemed to notice him. His attempt to remain passive was working so far. A woman walking her German shepherd was heading towards him. The stray dog barked, but the shepherd just ignored him.  
The stray snorted at this.  
"Thanks a lot, buddy. Knows how to make a guy feel welcome." He muttered.  
In an effort to find out where he was the dog continued to walk around.  
"Well, this is getting me nowhere." He sighed.  
Sitting on a brick wall was an orange tabby cat.  
The dog went up to him, hoping the cat would help him.  
"Hey cat!" he barked.  
The cat yowled and was about to run off.  
"Wait, I just want to talk!" the dog exclaimed.  
"Talk? Yeah sure all you dogs are alike." The orange feline said.  
"Not, me honest." The dog replied.  
"'Kay. What are you doing around here, anyway?" the cat asked.  
"Well, since you asked; maybe you can answer my question…where am I?" the dog answered.  
"Oh, that's simple. This is Small…" the cat stopped short when he spotted a catchpole.  
"Watch out!" he warned.

The dog yelped in surprise.  
"Easy fella, let's take it nice and slow." said the dogcatcher.  
The dog grunted and tried to get free.  
"Go get help, please!" he barked.  
"I'm on it." said the cat before he ran off.  
"Come' on," the dog catcher sighed, he picked up the dog and was about to put him in the truck.  
"Whoo! You're a big one, ain't 'cha?"  
In an attempt to escape, the dog jumped out the man's arms and ran.  
"Hey!"  
Clark was walking out of the talon when the dog nearly ran into him.  
"Whoa!"  
He grabbed the stray and tried to calm him down.  
"Settle down there, pal. What's wrong?"  
He stroked the dog's soft fur which seemed to help.  
After a while the dogcatcher finally caught up with him.  
"There you are! Thanks, Clark. I'm on my way to the pound, just picked up this mutt." He explained.  
"C'mon, boy."  
"You need some help, Don?" Clark asked.  
"No thank you." He replied as he placed the dog in the truck.  
"Adoption day's tomorrow. I'mma try my best to find this big lug a home." Don explained.  
"I hope that you do." said Clark.  
"Thanks…bye." said Don before he got in the driver's seat and drove off.  
A short time later, Don reached the pound.

Grabbing his catchpole he placed it on the stray dog's neck and guided him out of the truck.  
"Come 'on, big guy. Let's go."  
As they entered the building, the stray heard the sound of other dogs barking.  
"Bonnie, I got another one." said Don.  
"Where'd you find this one?" asked the blond haired woman.  
"Just some stray, wanderin' on the street." Don explained.  
Bonnie leaned over the front desk to look at the stray.  
"Put him in the back, I'll get the vet to look at him later."  
"'Kay. Let's go, mutt." He then tugged on the catchpole.  
"C'mon!" he insisted trying to get the dog to move.

He led him to the kennels which housed several dogs of various breeds.  
Most of the other dogs were barking loudly.  
"Welcome to the Smallville animal shelter, buddy." said Don.  
He removed the catchpole from around the new dog's neck and shut the kennel door.  
The dog whined and watched as the brown haired man left the room.  
He started to bark and stood up on his hind legs like a few of the other dogs there.  
"Don't waste your time, man." said a voice.  
The dog looked up and noticed the cat he met earlier.  
"I thought you went to get help." He replied.  
"I did, but they caught me." The tabby explained. Currently he was in a cage in another room. He was talking and looking at the dog via a glass panel on the other back wall of the kennel.  
"Great," the stray groaned, he was in a kennel in a strange place without an owner.

"It's not so bad here; pets get adopted all the time in this place." The cat explained.  
"That's good, but the thing is, I already have an owner." The dog explained.  
"See?" he stood up and showed the cat his yellow collar and I.D. tag.  
"No sweat, when the vet comes and checks you out, they'll see it." The cat explained.  
"You seem to know a lot about this shelter." The dog pointed out.  
"Well… I've been here only once or twice. I got adopted recently so my owner should be here soon. I think you'll like her, she's really nice." The cat explained.  
The dog began to wag his tail.  
"Really? You think she could adopt me?" he asked.  
"Eh, don't push it." said the tabby cat.  
"Oh! Where are my manners, the name's Streaky. My owner calls me that 'cause of my stripes." He explained.  
"Nice to meet you, Streaky. I'm Krypto." The dog replied.

Before he could say anything else, Krypto and Streaky were alerted by the sound of the front door opening.  
A young blond girl walked in holding a dark blue cat carrier.  
"Hey Bonnie, I came to pick up Streaky. Clark told me he got out again." The girl explained.  
"He's right over here," said Bonnie, as she led the girl to the cat cages.  
She opened Streaky's cage and placed him in the carrier.  
"Hey, I thought you were gonna help me." said Krypto.  
"Sorry, I'm stuck in here. But don't worry I'll figure out something." Streaky answered.  
While Streaky's owner signed the release form and paid the twenty-five dollar fine; Krypto tried to think of a way to get out.  
He paced around his kennel and then started to howl.  
Don walked back to the kennels and unlocked the door.  
"What's wrong now?"  
Seeing the opportunity, Krypto darted out in front of Don.  
"Hey, come back!" he yelled.

Kara grabbed Krypto by his collar and managed to hold him.  
"Thanks a lot, Kara. Your cousin Clark helped me nab that mutt this morning." Don explained.  
"No problem…" said Kara.  
"Does he belong to anybody?"  
"Don't know yet, but maybe all I've found on him is a collar and this weird tag." Don answered.  
Kara looked at the dog's collar and noticed that his tag was actually the El family logo!  
"Ya know what? I think I'll take him with me."  
"You sure you wanna do that? He's kind of a handful." said Don.  
"I'm sure, besides the farm can always use another dog." Kara replied.  
Don sighed, "All right, I'll go get the paperwork and you can take him off my hands."  
Kara smiled.  
"Thank you,"  
She looked at the dog, still smiling.  
"Don't worry, Krypto you're coming home with me." Kara whispered.  
"I like the sound of that." Krypto replied.  
Kara couldn't understand him or Streaky, anything either one of them said all sounded like a barks and meows to her. At one time, Krypto had a small communicator which most Kryptonians had in their homes. It was often used as a translator. However, Krypto no longer had it, somewhere between getting out of his rocket and coming into town it came off his collar.

Moments later, Krypto walked out of the pound a free dog.  
"Well, you won't be staying in that place anymore." Kara assured him.  
Krypto wagged his tail glad to be out of the pound and with Kara.  
"Now I just have to figure out a way to explain this whole thing to Clark and Aunt Martha." She said.  
"I'd like to see how this turns out," Streaky told Krypto.

_Later…_

"Hey, Clark I'm back." Kara announced as she entered the house.  
"That was fast," he said.  
"I got a surprise for you," she grabbed Krypto's leash and led him into the kitchen.  
"A new dog."  
Clark frowned.  
"A dog?" he asked.  
"Yeah, isn't he cute?" Kara answered.  
"I guess so, but why would we need another dog? We already have Shelby." Clark pointed out.  
"Who's Shelby?" Krypto asked.  
"You'll find out later." said Streaky.  
"Clark, come' on we can always use another dog. Plus if I didn't adopt him, who would?" Kara asked.  
"Lots of people, plus how do you know he doesn't have an owner who's looking for him?" Clark replied.  
"Funny you should mention that, 'cause I'm looking at the owner right now."  
"Say what?" Clark asked.  
"Yep, he's yours." said Kara.  
"But how can that be? Shelby's my dog." Clark replied.  
"True and so is this guy." Kara added.  
Clark leaned back against the counter, still confused.  
"Would you care to elaborate?" he asked.  
"Sure thing." Kara said with a smile.

"Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor-El had two dogs, Zypto and Lilo. Two months before you were born, Lilo had a litter of puppies and this is one of hers. Back when I used to babysit you, I watched him too. He was the only pup your parents kept." Kara explained.  
"Ok, well that explains the dog but what about the others?" Clark asked.  
"They were given away to other relatives in our family but Aunt Lara wanted to keep one of the puppies so you'd have somebody to play with and this guy was the one she and Uncle Jor-El decided to keep." Kara answered.  
"Wow that's interesting but if he's from Krypton, how'd he get all the way to Smallville?" Clark asked.  
As if responding to Clark 's question Krypto barked and tugged at his shirt.  
He then started to scratch the door.  
"I think he wants us to follow him." said Kara.  
She opened the door and Krypto ran out.  
Clark and Kara quickly followed Krypto who already had a head start.

_20 minutes later…_

"Works for me. " said Clark.  
Currently he and Kara were standing in front of Krypto's rocket.  
"About the rocket, this was a proto-type your Father built and he used the dog as a test subject." Kara explained.  
"My Dad used my dog as a guinea pig?" Clark exclaimed.  
Kara nodded.  
"O…k. Look, I'll go get the truck, we can keep this thing in the barn till we figure out what to do with it." said Clark.  
"All right," Kara sighed.  
And with that, Clark left.  
Krypto looked at Kara and barked.  
"What?" she asked.  
Krypto replied with a small growl.  
It didn't take long for Kara to figure it out.  
"Ok, so I didn't mention your name yet. Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell Clark when he gets back."  
Krypto smiled at Kara, feeling satisfied, she did sound sincere.  
A few minutes later, Clark returned with the truck.  
Once he and Kara loaded it, the two of them were about to get in and head back to the farm. Kara whistled for Krypto to come.  
The Kryptonian dog trotted over to the truck and hopped into the backseat.  
"I forgot to ask, does this dog have a name?" Clark said after couple minutes.  
"Yeah he does, it's Krypto." Kara answered.  
Clark's jaw dropped, the name did ring a few bells but he decided not to think about it.

Unloading the rocket and carrying it into the barn didn't take long. Shortly after that, Clark went through it to see what he could find. Most of the things he found inside were two blue dog dishes with Krypto's name written on the side, his dog bed, a blanket and small red ball. After exploring the rocket from top to bottom, he and Kara decided to call it quits and agreed to check out the rocket's computer and GPS system tomorrow.  
"I'm glad that's over," said Clark.  
"So am I." Kara admitted.

Just then the two of them were alerted by the back door opening.  
"Hey guys, did I come at a bad time?" Lois asked.  
Clark and Kara looked at each other than at Lois.  
"Never mind, don't answer that." She said after a while.  
"So, what's new?"  
"Well, for starters…" before Kara could say anything else Krypto came running into the room, knocking Lois down in the process.  
He wagged his tail and began licking her face.  
"Hey, get off me!" she yelled.  
"Down, Krypto." said Kara.  
Krypto did as he was told and backed away from Lois.  
"Who or what is that?" she asked.  
"This is Krypto." Clark answered.  
Lois glanced at the dog, who smiling right at her.  
"That is not a dog, that is a miniature horse."  
Kara snickered, "He is a dog, Lois just a big one and he… doesn't really know his own strength."  
"He's your dog?" she asked Kara.  
"Not really, he belonged to my Uncle." The blond answered.  
"Hmm, didn't know the Kents had another dog…" Lois admitted as she got up.  
"It's… kind of a long story." Clark said nervously.  
"You don't have to explain, it's fine." Lois told him.  
"So, when's dinner?"  
Kara and Clark looked at each other and frowned and didn't say anything.

_7:30pm…_

"Clark, I gotta say this is the best red velvet I've had in a long time." said Pete.  
"Thanks, I'll let you in on something; when my Mom cooks she puts her foot in right in it."  
Right at the moment the two of them were sitting on the porch with Kara and Lois.  
Pete coughed for a second.  
"W-wait a minute, is this a toenail?" he asked.  
All four of them started laughing.  
"Pete, you are sick." said Kara.

Just then Krypto stepped onto the porch and sat down between Kara and Pete.  
"Hey, puppy dog." Pete greeted him.  
He rubbed Krypto behind his left ear.  
Scrapping some of the frosting off his plate, he placed it on the tip of Krypto's nose.  
"Pete…" Kara started to say.  
"It's cream cheese, a little frosting ain't gonna hurt him." Pete replied.  
"You have a point," Kara agreed as she watched Krypto lick the frosting.  
"Well, I got an early start so, I'm gonna go. Thanks for inviting me to dinner. See ya." said Lois.  
"Since when did you invite her to dinner?" Pete asked.  
"I didn't, my Mom called and asked her and she said yes." Clark answered.  
"Ok, that answers my question." said Pete.

_1 hour later…_

After Pete had gone home and the dishes had been washed, Clark and Kara gave Martha the long version of what happened earlier that day.  
"So, can he stay?" Kara asked.  
Martha glanced at Krypto who stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes.  
She smiled and stroked his fur.  
"Yes, he can stay."  
"Just keep him out of trouble."  
"No problem," said Clark.  
Later that night, both Clark and Kara were getting ready for bed.  
Krypto in the door way of the bathroom, watching Clark brush his teeth.  
"Hey pal, ready to call it a night?" he asked.  
Krypto barked a "Yes" in reply.  
"Ok… how about you go say good night to Kara? I think you owe her a thank you for getting you out of the pound." said Clark.  
Krypto nodded in agreement and went to do just that.

On the way to Kara's room he bumped into another dog.  
"Hey! What are you doin' here, mutt?" the other dog asked.  
Krypto shook himself before he spoke.  
"I just moved here, my name's Krypto. I'm Clark's dog."  
"What are you talking about? I'm Clark's dog." The other dog said.  
"Wait a minute, he did say something about another dog, you must be Shelby." Krypto replied.  
"Yes, I am." The golden retriever answered.  
"Ok, now that we've got that settled, I guess I'll call it a night. See you tomorrow." said Krypto.  
"Look here, this farm ain't big enough for the two of us." Shelby replied.  
"Sure it is… look Shelby, Clark and I have been separated for a long time, I don't want to go through that again. Martha said I can stay here, so I'm not going anywhere." Krypto explained.  
Shelby scoffed in reply.  
"Whatever," he said and walked away.

Krypto watched him for a brief moment and then went to Kara's room.  
He sat down by her bed waiting for her to notice him.  
Kara stopped brushing her hair and saw Krypto.  
"Oh! Hi Krypto. Came to say good night, huh?"  
As if answering Kara's question, Krypto jumped on the bed and licked Kara's face.  
The young blond giggled.  
"Cut that out,"  
Letting out a yawn she sat back and rubbed Krypto's head.  
"It's been a long day, I'm going to sleep, I think you should too."  
Krypto got the hint and got off the bed, before leaving the room he licked Kara's hand.  
She smiled, "Good night, Krypto."  
The Kryptonian dog smiled back and left the room.

He walked back to Clark's room but just as he was about to go in, he was alerted by Shelby growling.  
"Look, I don't want to argue. I'll go sleep somewhere else." said Krypto.  
"Go right ahead." Shelby replied.  
Krypto didn't say anything else; he left Clark's room and decided to stretch out in the hallway near Martha's room.

_3:00 am…_

Krypto had enough of sleeping on the floor; it was too hard and cold.  
Getting an idea, he went into Kara's room and sat at the foot of her bed.  
"Wha…?" she muttered.  
She woke up and saw Krypto.  
"What is it, pal? Couldn't sleep?"  
Krypto shook his head.  
"Shelby kicked you out didn't he?" Kara asked.  
Krypto nodded and whined hoping Kara wouldn't tell him to leave.  
"Ooh that dog…" she growled.  
"Relax; you can stay with me tonight."  
Krypto began to wag his tail when he heard this.  
Kara chuckled.  
"I'll see you in the morning, Krypto."  
She laid back down and closed her eyes.  
Krypto curled up; resting his head on Kara's feet.  
Streaky was in his bed in a corner on the opposite side of the room.  
Within a few moments, Krypto was asleep.

_The next day…_

Streaky yawned and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Yes! It's Saturday."  
He stood up and stretched his lean feline body.  
"I need some water," he coughed and went downstairs.  
Sometime during the night, Krypto and moved from his spot at Kara's feet and was now laying next to her.  
His paws twitched as he yelped in his sleep.  
"Wha…?" he sputtered, waking up.  
"I guess I was dreaming, I really thought I was back home. Well, I'm not, case closed." He concluded.  
Looking at Kara, he began licking her face.  
The Kryptonian girl simply turned over with a moan.  
Krypto didn't give up easily and continued licking Kara's face.  
Her limp sleeping body, twitched.  
Letting out a small giggle she woke up.  
"Ok, ok I'm up." She said with a yawn.  
"Good morning, Krypto."

Kara turned over to face him and stroked his silky coat.  
She sighed and laid back, obviously in a good mood.  
"I really missed you." She admitted.  
Krypto nuzzled her affectionately.  
"I missed you too." He said even though she couldn't understand him.  
She then gave him a hug.  
Later that day, Kara headed outside with Clark.

The two of them were staking bales of hay and watching Krypto.  
"You think he'll like it here?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." Clark answered, watching Krypto chase red winged blackbirds around the barnyard.  
Just then the two of them heard a car door slam.  
"Sounds like Lois and Chloe are here." Clark pointed out.  
Kara looked around and noticed the superdog was nowhere to be found.  
"Wait a minute, where did Krypto go?"  
"I'm telling you, Chloe this dog is unreal. He's as big as a bear." said Lois as she walked up to the porch.  
"A bear? Lois, c'mon I find that hard to believe."  
"Well, believe it, I'm telling you that dog…"

Before Lois could say another word a large white figure pounced on her, knocking the young journalist to the ground.  
"Oof!"  
"Clark! You're mini horse attacked me. " She called out.  
"Mini horse? That's what you call him?" Chloe asked with a laugh.  
"Krypto, get off." said Clark who came over as soon as he heard Lois.  
He pried Krypto off Lois allowing her to get up.  
"Sorry Lois," Clark apologized.  
"Would it be a problem to keep him on a leash?" Lois asked.  
"No," was Clark's reply.  
"Krypto, stop!" he said as the dog tried to pull away.  
Lois raised an eyebrow.  
"What did you call him?"  
"Krypto," Clark replied.  
"Hold up, wasn't that the name you were gonna give Shelby?" Lois asked.  
"Yeah, it was." Clark answered.  
"I thought so," said Lois.

Kara walked over to Krypto and stood next to him.  
"He's really a nice dog, Lois. Just give him a chance."  
Krypto whined and looked at Lois, begging with his blue eyes.  
"See? He likes you." Kara continued.  
Lois glanced at the dog, how could she say no to a face like that?  
Letting out a loud sigh she looked at Kara and Clark.  
"All right."  
"You want to pet him?" Kara asked.  
"Maybe later," Lois answered.  
"Well, if you aren't going to pet him, I will." said Chloe.  
Getting down on her knees she started to pet Krypto.  
"Hey boy," she greeted him.

Clark and Kara sat down on the porch, allowing Krypto and Chloe to get acquainted.  
"This is nice." said Clark.  
"Yeah, the sun's out, no people that need rescuing…" Kara replied with a yawn followed by a stretch.  
"Days like this are where a person can unwind."  
Just then, Kara was alerted by the sound of sirens.  
"Did you hear that?" she asked.  
"I sure did, come' on." said Clark.  
"We'll be right back," he told Chloe.  
"Ok," was her reply.  
She was alerted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.  
Looking at the caller I.D. she decided to answer.  
"It's Lana, sorry I gotta take this." said Chloe who walked back to the farmhouse.

Krypto looked at Lois and smiled briefly.  
"Sit! Stay!" she said backing away from him.  
Krypto tilted his head, obviously confused.  
"You ok? You're lookin' down in the mouth." said Streaky who hopped off the porch.  
"It's Lois, why doesn't she like me?" Krypto asked.  
"Give her some time, it took her a while for her to like me; but she does." Streaky answered.  
"And Shelby doesn't like me being here either," Krypto added.  
"I think he'll change when he finds out you can toss him around a room." said Streaky.  
Krypto frowned, "What do you mean? It's not like I'm the world's strongest dog."  
"Actually, you very well could be." Streaky replied.  
"What makes you say that?" Krypto asked.  
"Let me show you," Streaky offered.

He walked up to Chloe's car and got underneath it.  
"You gotta be kidding, there's no way you can lift that c…" Krypto stopped short when he saw Streaky lift the front end of the car!  
"What the…? How did you do that?"  
"It's very simple. I have super strength." Streaky answered.  
Just then, Krypto remembered something.  
"Wait a minute! Jor-El said something about that. On this planet, Kryptonians can run faster than humans and do all sorts of things… but, you aren't from Krypton are you?"  
"Nope. I ran in some green rock called Kryptonite, but this one had been thrown out. That type is X-Kryptonite and the next thing I know I can outrun every dog and car in town." Streaky explained.  
"What was the kryptonite thrown out for anyway?" Krypto asked.  
"Must've been some project that nut, Lex Luthor was working on. He's always doing that kind of stuff." Streaky replied.  
Krypto raised an eyebrow.  
"Who's Lex Luthor?"  
"He and his Dad, Lionel own this big company called LuthorCorp, it's in Metropolis. The guy's loaded too; you should see his house… it's huge!" said Streaky.  
"He doesn't sound so bad." said Krypto.  
"Oh, you don't know Lex. Trust me; he has a face that looks like he's known to start trouble." Streaky continued.  
Krypto shuddered at the thought.

"So… how about lifting that tractor?" Streaky suggested.  
"Are you crazy? It's too heavy." Krypto replied.  
"Not for you, go on." Streaky insisted.  
"Ok," Krypto sighed, he hesitated but decided to try it.  
Grabbing one of the tires, Krypto lifted the front end of the tractor.  
"Look at that!" he said through his tightly clenched teeth.  
"Nicely done, my friend." said Streaky.  
Within a few seconds, Krypto place the tractor back on the ground.  
"Thanks," he replied.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm on my way, Dad. Don't worry; I'll be there, what was that? You're breaking up… hello?" Lex stopped short when he heard a dial tone. "Great," he groaned. Hanging up his cell phone in the process. "Well, it could be worse."  
No sooner did he finish his sentence, one of the rear tires of Lex's car hit a nail.  
The next thing he knew he started to lose control.  
"Whoa!" Grabbing a hold of the steering wheel, Lex tried to stop but wasn't having much success.  
Back at the farm, Krypto and Streaky were sitting on the front porch.  
"So, like I was saying there was this cow and…"  
Streaky paused and noticed Krypto looking towards the road.  
"What is it?"

Krypto's super-hearing picked up the sound of tires screeching.  
He sniffed the air and could smell rubber burning.  
"Something's wrong, I'll be back." He replied and took off running.  
After he got a couple miles down the road, Krypto sniffed the asphalt and followed the scent. Ten minutes later, he spotted Lex's car.  
"Oh no! Wait, maybe I can stop it."  
"Here goes nothing,"  
Krypto ran at top speed, in an attempt to stop the car.  
Lex yelled as he went through a fence and into a cornfield.  
He tried one last time to stop and quickly noticed he had reached a dead end.  
Glancing at a photo of Lois, Clark, Lana, Chloe and Pete he decided to brace himself.  
"Well guys, it was nice knowing you."

At that moment, Krypto grabbed the bumper and the black Mercedes Benz came to a screeching halt.  
Lex opened his eyes and was shocked to see he had stopped.  
"What the heck?" he looked around for a moment.  
"I'm not dead, I'm alive!"  
"Phew!" he sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
Looking out the rearview mirror, he noticed Krypto running in the opposite direction.  
"What's a dog doing out in the middle of nowhere?" he wondered.  
Getting an idea, he picked up his cell phone and pressed two on his speed dial.  
It didn't take long for the phone to ring.  
"Tess? It's Lex. Listen, round up all the information you can about that meteor that crashed yesterday. Yes, I'll hold."

_Meanwhile, back at the Kent farm…_

"You ok? Ya look beat" Streaky asked, once Krypto got back.  
"There was a car, the driver had lost control but I managed to stop it." The Kryptonian dog explained.  
"Did the driver see you?" Streaky replied.  
"I don't think so," said Krypto.  
A short time later, Lex was back in Metropolis and told both Lana and Lionel what happened.  
"I'm telling you, someone or something grabbed the back of my Mercedes." said Lex.  
"Lex, did you actually see anybody?" Lana asked.  
"Just a dog," he replied.  
"A dog?" Lionel said, sounding confused.  
"I'll prove it! I'm not crazy, there's holes in the bumper." Lex insisted.  
He went outside where the car had been left after being towed to his mansion.  
"Look!"  
Lana's jaw dropped when she saw a small row of holes in the bumper of the car.  
"And you're sure those weren't there before?" she asked.  
"Yes!" Lex exclaimed.  
"That is odd. I'll call Professor Hamilton at S.T.A.R. labs," Lionel offered.  
As he inspected the back of Lex's Mercedes he found a strand of snow white hair near the license plate.  
"Maybe we can find out who's responsible for this."  
"How are we going to do that?" Lana asked.  
"With this," Lionel answered, holding up the hair he found.

While Lex went to work on the investigation, Chloe had something to share with Clark as well. "So, what was the big deal?" she asked once Clark and Kara came in from the back door.  
"Some sheep got loose," said Clark.  
"Yeah, but we took care of it." Kara added.  
"Good," Chloe sighed.  
"Anything new?" Clark asked.  
"Actually, yeah. Lana just called me and said Lex claims that somebody helped him when he lost control of his Benz." Chloe answered.  
Clark raised an eyebrow "Like how?"  
"I don't know, all Lana said was he told her he saw a big white dog running away and there were some holes and hair on the back of the car." Chloe explained.  
"Krypto!" Clark and Kara said in unison.  
"Your dog did that?" Chloe asked.  
"Sounds like it." Clark replied.  
"Ok, before you guys do anything crazy, I doubt Lex will find out Krypto left those marks, it's not like somebody can dust for fingerprints." Chloe pointed out.  
After a moment, Clark relaxed; she brought up a valid point.  
"You're probably right."

_Two days later…_

"Even though Krypto's only been here a few days, I've really enjoyed having him around. Though he did kind of creep me out when he watched me wash my hair." said Kara.  
Currently, she and Lois were walking Krypto and Shelby out by the cornfield. She and Clark managed to keep things under wraps about their 'Superdog'  
"Ya know, Kara if you want to get anything out in the open just go ahead and say it." said Lois.  
Kara looked up in surprise.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Lois replied.  
"Ok… will you stop making cheap shots at me?" Kara asked.  
"Nope. So, did that feel better?" Lois replied.  
"Uh, no it didn't, Barbara Walters." Kara said in a dull tone.  
Lois' jaw dropped.  
"Now that felt good," Kara continued.  
"Come' on, Krypto" she called and whistled to get his attention.

Once they finished walking the dogs, Kara decided to try getting Lois to interact with Krypto. "So, you wanna play fetch with Krypto?" she asked.  
"Sure," Lois answered.  
She threw the frisbee Kara gave her toward the east side of the barnyard.  
Krypto went after the Frisbee, caught it and came back.  
"Wow, you're pretty good at this." said Kara, who was rather impressed.  
Lois grinned. "Thanks, now when I play with this guy I'm calling him 'Rightfully mine'"  
"Really?" Kara asked. She spotted a red squirrel not too far away.  
"Well, let's see if he comes when you call him that."  
"Go!" she said as she took her hands off Krypto's collar.  
As soon as he saw the squirrel, the dog took off running.  
"Hey! Comeback!" Lois yelled and tried to chase after Krypto.  
She whistled for him to come but wasn't having any success.  
"Here, boy," she called.  
"Slowdown!"  
Kara looked away in effort to keep from laughing as well as to hide the smile on her face.  
It was going to be a long day…

THE END.

Well that's a wrap... I plan to do other stories with Krypto, Streaky and Shelby as part of the cast.

So, stay tuned!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
